


Counting on Forever

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 201Parings: Benny x ReaderWarnings: angstA/N: slightly based of Carrie Underwood’s just a dream. Feedback appreciated. SUPPORT MY BLOG?





	Counting on Forever

You knew when he left that this was a possibility. You knew that every time he left. Staring at his picture you clutched it to your chest as silent tears ran down your face. The engagement ring a silent weight on both your finger and heart. A reminder of a forever lost because he wasn't coming home now.   
Benny was the love of your life. Now staring at yourself in your wedding gown, meant for your wedding not his funeral, you couldn't help the way the knife twisted a little deeper in your already broken heart.  
Walking to the chapel you put your veil down. He'd served both his country and your little town well.   
The Winchester brothers walked you in. The rest of the fire department flanking you and them. Dean took your hand giving it a soft squeeze as you sat. The two of them had been thick as thieves. You were grateful to have such good friends.  
The service was beautiful. He would have loved it. Clutching the folded up flag you had been given you made your way to the casket. You placed a single rise on top as you cried silently.   
“Goodbye my love.” you whispered.


End file.
